VampireAcadamy7
by SoomeFreak
Summary: Amber is Something people haven't seen before. Will Lissa take pity on her or just order her dead from fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose and LIssa will be entered into the story later but to start off with its just Amber and her brother.**

'okay girly. Lets get started.' My brother Patrick told me. He wasnt my real brother only my stepbrother but it didnt matter he felt like full brother to me. He was at least 20 years older than me and we looked completely different. He was slim with dark striaght hair whilst i was curvy with blonde ringlets.

'Are you ready?' he asked me again. i nodded quickly showing him i was. He pulled out a sharp metal stake with gems incrusted on the handle and held it up. We both stared at it in awe, it was the most beuitfull thing id ever seen.

Even time he shows me before pratice we always take a few moments before hand just starting at it. Every stake holds four magical elements fire, water, air and earth, All stakes hold those elements but this one if i can concretrate really hard i can make add the last and most powerfull and rare element to it giving it a certain power.

He held it out to me, his face masked with uncertainty. I knew he didnt want me to do what i would have to do today netheir did i but were folowing orders.

My fathers orders. I havent seen my father anymore than three stort vists. My brohter talks to him over the phone sometimes but never me.

I know and understand why he cant vist its becasue he is at the Royal Moroi court and wants to look ordarinay.

'Amber! Okay we will start with theory okay?' He told me sounding annoyed.

'What is a Moroi? He asked. What the hell does he think im stupid.

'A good vampire who doesnt kill for their food because certain humans give it willinly. They also posses a power each an element. Some fire, some water, some air, some earth and very rarely sprit.' I opened my mouth to continue but Patrick cut me off.

'Whats a damfier and why must they listen to the moroi?' he asked me rasieing a single eyebrow.

'a damfeir is someone who has a powerfull blend of moroi and human blood in them blessing them with super human strengh and also not the need for blood. They need the moroi becasue with out them they would cease to exist since a damfier can only mate with a moroi.' I finish and before he said it i knew the next question.

'Strigoi are bad vampires who kill for blood and smell funny. they need to be destoryed because they are limitoning our the numbers of damfier and moroi.'

Patrick nodded in aproval. 'now will you stop stalling and let me charm the stake.' I asked him extending my hand for it.

'one more question. If you tell me how to reconize each of these vampires you can charm the stake.'

Easy peasy i thought in my mind.

'Strigoi have red rings around their eyes and are pale.

Moroi look like a stick and have no curves they are also pale. Dads a moroi

Damfiers have shape to their bodies and fit in well with humans but tend not to mingle or smile. your a damfier.

And me well, im something different all together.' I finished.

Something different altogether, those word might not seem sad for you but when you spend your whole life know that no matter where you go you will always be one of a kind you will never fit in your always going to be a freak show.

'umm good.' Patrick said sounding uncomforterble he always got nervous when i talked about how different i was. I knew he was hiding something but he had burried it so deep i couldnt even see it in his head.

'go ahead charm away.'he told me placing the stake in my hand. Its cool touch sent shivers down my spine and up my neck.

I held it tightly in my right hand and closed my eyes. i felt inside of it and the saw the magic flying around in their all the colours twriling and making swirls. It was like i was standing in a field while it was swished around me. its time to add my magic. i wanted so badly to see what my magic would look like when i added it.

'Sprit is like the sound of friends cheering on one and other.

Sprit is like the jump of your heart when you see some one you adore.

Sprit is like the touch of your child saying it will be okay.

Spirt is like the smell of soap when your covered in mud.'

I imagine shooting stars in my mind and it screamed thats what my sprit looks like. I opened my eyes adn just at that moment i felt the magic runn through me and fill the stake with the magic qualties i needed.

'did it work?' Patrick asked sounding bored.

'i,i think soo.' I told him uncertain. His mouth dropped.

'you were working on it for two whole hours and you only think so.'he demanded.

'well- wait two hour? More like five minutes.' I told me but he shook his head.

What the hell was i really doing that for two hours not thinking abouting abouting else but that for two hours. Is that good or bad?

Im going to have to go with bad i think. It will be like im going to hurry and be gone for 45minutes thats a huge bummer.

But i guess it was worth it im 85% sure i have charmed that stake correctly. It feels right but to tell you the truth ive never held one thats acually worked before.

Time to go hunting.

'Okay are you ready girly.' Patrick asked me sounding concerend.

Why is he concerned he will have my back so i doesnt matter if i stuff up. well it does matter becasue then he will tell im not ready blah blah blah.

'im ready to kick some strgoi ass!' i told him entusaticly.

He only nodded why is he so down?

'okay girly so where are they?' Patrick asked his vovie shaking just a little.

I closed my eyes a nd cast my senses out feeling for them but i sensed nothing. With my senses still cast and my eyes closed me a patrick walked around untill i noticed it the slight felling of nausea washed over me. i snapped out of it drawing my senses back in and opening my eyes.

I broke into a run patrick struggled to keep up with my speed he is a damfier but i was still faster.

I heard him breathing heaverly behind me but i didnt slow.

I pulled my charmed stake out of my pocket and got ready for some actoin.

I rounded the corner and came to a halt. More nausea washed over me and i knew why. There was four of them.

I heard patrick round the corner too, and we just stared. Four strigoi. They hadnt noticed us yet becasue they were a bit busy.

Their might of been four strigoi but their was also a moroi a moroi child who looked about six and three damfier gaurdains well only two now one was lying on the floor not moving.

I took a step forward going in to help them but patrick held me back. His face showed fear.

'we have to help them.' I wispered at him.'

'we cant. Their are four of them.' He told me.

What the hell, my brother has never been scared before. He is the strongest person id ever seen and yet here he was looking terrifed.

I had no time to deal with him now i had to help the moroi. I pushed patrick away and ran towards the strigoi.

See the thing about me is Strgoi regard me as human so that gives me the element of supprise.

I joined the guadians they both looked young...ish. maybe 30?

'get out of here little girl. these are monsters.' One told me. he pushed me back towards the moroi family.

I hate beening called little girl. i watched them fight. the teams were uneven and i knew i had to even the teams out. Their are four of them and three of us if they let me fight. If i charmed my stake correctly and stake one of them that will give us one extra person and them one less.

Sounds like a plan.

One of the guradians had three strigoi and the other only one. I turned to the one with three. They were smacking him around like a like doll.

I pulled my stake out of my pocket and joined him. i jumped infront of the strgoi that was about to mount the next attack on him he was supprised but just simply turned the attack over to me. i felt the impacted of him blow adnd ducked down in to a crouch postion and as he tried to kick me again his foot missed and went sailing over my body. He bent down to pick me up and probably kill me but he was not relising how strong i was and that i had a stake.

His hands came around me and i looked up his chest unguarded my perfect chance. Using both hands a slid my stake up through his ripcage and pieced his heart.

An explosion of beuitfull white light apeared and i knew the spirt had worked. I looked at him his cheeks wet from tears he loooked so peacefull so scared so thankfull.

I didnt have much time be proud of myself their were still strgoi to be killed. My stake was no longer charmed and i knew i was going to have to kill them. I looked around and saw that one strigoi was dead but so was one of the guardains so that left two of them. I jumped to my feet and ran to the guardain he was fighting a strigoi but was struggling to get a opening.

I kicked the strigoi in the back and he yelled out with surprise and that was all the guardain needed in went the stake but as the strigoi was falling he slammed into the guardain and he fell too.

I couldnt worry about him i looked over to the last strigoi he was with the moroi the kid was crouched against the wall screaming and crying and the other moroi a female well im pretty sure she was dead. The strigoi had her by the neck and was draining her blood.

That was reckless of him fedding while their were still damfeirs around i aproched him but he must of heard me coming because he turned quickly dropping the poor moroi girl and he approched me.

He was faster than normal because he had just fed and i was so tried. He simply slaped me ang i smiply flew to the other side of the alley like i weight nothing but by some miricle i still held my stake.

He was infront of me again before i could even get to my feet. He yanked me upright by my hair and pulled me to my feet leting me hover above the ground. 'PATRICK! HELP ME PATRICK.' I screamed and screamed it over and over but he didn come no body came.

He was goignt o kill me, this is it. i told myself.

Holding my stake gave me little hope by i knew i didnt have the strenght to do it. i had it equall to his heart so all i needed was to push it in but i couldnt i was to tried.

I didnt have the strenght but he did... then i got it a idea that might me crazy enough to work.

'hey ugly, your not going to kill me your to weak. You dont even want to know what i taste like do you?' i told him. ofcourse my complusion wasnt stronger enough to convice him but my words made him mad. He yanked me towards him with the force i needed. My stake slid into him with him giving me the force and me just giding it.

He fell backwards and i rolled off of him.

'PATRICKK, come here you coward! Their dead, help me theirs a kid.'i yelled into the darkness but i knew he wasnt their.

I crawled over to the kid. I was covered in blood, cuts brusies so im guessing i looked pretty scary.

**Okay so your propbably a bit cofuised so i'll explain:** Amber became like this becasue **Oksana** belivok was in a damfeirs head wathcing herr die she took controll of the person and brought her back to llife blessing her with shadow kissed affects, and damfeir strenght. She was allwasy a spirt user. AMBER BELIVOK to bee.

Did you like? PLease review, And if you don't have anythink nice to say don't say it at all. thank you

Chelsea. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Yes here it is CHapter two.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own vampire acadamy sadly and all rights got to Richelle Mead.<p>

I didn't know what to do the kid was screaming, He was screaming so loud i thought my ear drums would explode. He stoped screaming when one of the guardains moved, the one the strogi fell on and knocked out. He wasn't completly with it but it was enough to calm the kid down. I moved away from him and he crawled towards the guardain crying. I forgot them and rememebered i'd saved one of the strgoi, i looked over to where i left him but he wasn't there. He was gone.

'Kid, take my phone. Call the court, tell Queen Valissa. What happened. Take care of the kid.'And with that the guardain past out again. He needed help and i was the only one who could. I pryed the phone from his hand and held it tight. I didn't know the number! Recent Contacts: Mia.:) Rose. Lissa. Dimitri. Jamie. I dialed Mia, because she had a smiley face next to her name. Which probably ment he was closer to her then the others i guess. 'Hello handsome.' I could tell she was smiling from her vocie. 'Eddie?' she said again. I opened my mouth to say something but only a sob came out. He might be dead. 'Eddie? Whats wrong?' She said concerened. 'My names Amber, Eddies with me at the moment.' I managed to get out. 'WHAT? Why?' She said outraged. 'He told me to call the court. We ran in to some trouble. Sssttroggoi.' 'Oh my god, HELP'I heard her yell. "Put Eddie on the phone!' I sobbed again, 'I can't.' I heard her scream, and cry in to the phone. And all i could thing was this isn't getting us out of here. I hung up on her, deciding to let her cry. I dialed the next person on the contact list, while it was ring i promised my self to get to the ponit. Adress and what happened. 'Castle, good to hear from you. How's that royal family your taking care of?'She asked sweetly. I took a deep breath. 'We need help, There dead. All except a kid, and eddie might not be for the moment. It was the strogoi, there were too many.' I told her the adress and listened to her bark orders at others to come get us.

'Helps on the way! Where did the strogoi go?'She asked sounding out of breathe, i could tell she was running. 'No where!' i said simply before hanging up. I pressed the phone in to my jean pockets and turned to the kid. I should go, patrick told me never get caught up in this stuff. I come first. But looking into the kids eyes i started to doubt that, i couldnt leave him. 'Wh-whats your name?' i Asked taking of my hoodie, leaving only a spaggetti straped stort top to wear. I handed him my jacket, because he was shaking. I knew it wouldn't help, he was cold on the inside not outside. 'Max ozera.'He told me then laughed. 'Todays my birthday, You know why this happened? Coz i wished on my birthday cake that i would get to see one.' Maybe wishes really do come true.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two in one day not to bad. c:_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly i'm not Richelle Mead and do not own Vampire acdamy._**

_Maybe wishes really do come true._

Help came some enough but the guardains seem to really scare Max so i didn't let anybody take him away and he clung to my leg.

'Where is he? Where is he?'i Hear mia scream. There was another girl with her calming her down. She seemed to have control over everything. Everyone listened to her and didn't argue to her comands, Thats what they were comands.

She aproched us and max let go of my leg for a second to bow. I knew that i should probably bow but really i couldn't be bothered, so i nodded instead.

Max clamped on to my leg again when move guardains surronded us. 'Areas secured you highness.' They told her. I'm guessing she was a princess because she looks to young to be a queen.

'EDDIE!' Mia screamed and dived at the ground where Eddie was lying.

'He is alive for the moment.' I told her.

'Lissa, you have to save him.' Mia said and looked up at the princess

'He might not make it to the court.' Mia pleaded

'Please miss. He was so very brave!' i told her. More tears leaked through mia's eyes.

'I can't. I'm to weak! He will make it though. I promise you Mia. Rose, Take Eddie into the car and tell the driver to break laws in he has to but just get him there in time.' Rose nodded and she and another guardain carried him away. Mia followed and they didn't bother tell her not to because they knew she didn't care if she was allowed or not.

'Amber, Is that correct? Will you tell me what happened?' Lissa asked while a guardain tried to pull Max away from me. The guardain suffered a nasty bite and Lissa waved them away.

'there were four, One ran. One Eddie killed but it killed another first. Another me and someone else killled together and the other i killed protecting Max.' I said simply.

They didn't look like they belived it but i didn't care!

'Lissa we should go!'a female guardain named rose said.

They all turned to leave but i didn't move i lent down next to Max and kissed him on the forehead.

'you should go with them. There not going to hurt you. I promise.' I told him.

'Are you coming.'he asked me brightly.

'No, i don't belong there. I got to find my brother.' I told him.

'I could be your new brother.' He told me and i smiled.

'I'll walk you to the car little brother.'he giggled and held my hand as we walked.

I jumped up in the van and sat by him self oppsite Lissa.

'Come Amber, your homes awaits.'Lissa told me.

'No, thanks i already got a home.'

'Then we'll drop you off.'Rose told me. hastaly i got in the car and took a seat next to max.

'Just take the next turn.' I told the driver but we drove straight.

'or you could take this one.' I told them but we still drove straight.

'Where are you taking me?' i asked

'To the acdamy.'


End file.
